Failure
by PinguinMyope
Summary: La longue marche d'Aby vers son deuil...


**Titre: **_What if we fail?  
><em>**Auteur:** _PinguinMyope  
><em>**FanDom:** _NCIS (UA)  
><em>**Rating: **_K (Tropultrasoft!)__  
><em>**Disclaimer:** _Je n'ai pas créé les personnages, hein.  
><em>**Résumé : **_Un an après la mort de Kate, ET VOILÀ MON SUPER RESUME.  
><em>**Note :** _J'ai toujours du mal à classer mes fanfics, donc si Hurt/Comfort ne convient, prévenez-moi!_

**What if we fail?**

Elle avait quitté le travail sans même prendre la peine d'enfiler une veste. Elle se revit, un an auparavant. Elle se souvint de son estomac retourné après la nouvelle. Elle s'était enfui, ce jour là. Simplement comme aujourd'hui. Le rappel de la date l'avait heurtée, percutée, brisée. Contenant un flot de larme, elle s'excusa auprès d'un Jethro contrarié et d'un McGee bouleversé, filant rapidement par les escaliers de service. Une bourrasque vint effleurer ses traits si fins, les larmes ne coulaient pas. Elles ne coulaient plus depuis bien longtemps. Son cerveau atrophié par le froid, elle se flageolait mentalement. Pourquoi continuait-elle de souffrir autant, après tant de semaines, tant de mois et tant de jours? Une seconde bourrasque emmena le bout de ses cheveux à effleurer sa joue. Ce contact la fit rager intérieurement, et elle défit rapidement ses couettes, qu'elle portait si haute. Elles étaient sa marque de fabrique, elles lui rappelait les soirées qu'elle passait en tête à tête avec la brunette, les doigts de la jeune femme entre ses mèches. Elle avait mal depuis si longtemps qu'elle perdait la notion même de douleur. Sentiment atrophié depuis des années, elle passait ses journées à contempler la parade amoureuse de Tony. Elle déglutit au souvenir des tentative de charme de la part de l'italien.

Abigail leva le menton, les yeux clos. Le froid mordant apaisait son être, se mariant avec perfection avec la glace de son cœur. Combien de fois avait-elle tenté de parler à Caitlin? Elle se rappela de son sourire, de ses petits yeux plissés. Et son corps se tordit presque. Elles sentait comme des petits picotements au creux de sa poitrine, à l'endroit du cœur. Cet organe, elle l'avait lancé sur le cercueil, en même temps que cette rose rouge. Rouge comme le sang de Kate, sur ce toit. Elle se remémorait les pelletés de terre, les larmes de Jenny, celles de McGee. Elle revoyait les lunettes noires de Tony, et son propre masque impassible, les larmes ruisselantes malgré tout. Cette nuit, elle pleura sa vie entière, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Elle vomi ces non-dits et mutila ses remords. Ses cheveux vole sur son visage, légers. Comme l'était le toucher de Kate à chaque départ pour une mission à risque. Abby se mordit la langue. Elle l'avait toujours su, elle avait toujours remarqué le rire qu'arborait la gothique à chacune de ses boutades, elle avait forcément capté ces regards qu'elle lui lançait chaque soir, invitations silencieuses. Elle les esquivaient toujours, préférant téléphoner à l'improviste pour une soirée pizza entre filles. Abby sourit à ce souvenir, et frissonna. Il neigerait cette nuit, c'était une certitude, c'était un devoir. Kate adorait la neige. Ses yeux enfantins se posaient sur cette substance immaculée, brillant au soleil, elle passait des heures à la baie-vitrée, lors des heures creuses, et se faisait un plaisir d'enjamber les blocs de neige que formaient les chasse-neiges le long des trottoirs. Perdue dans les méandres de son esprit, Abigail ne remarqua qu'à peine la direction qu'avait pris ses jambes. Elle ne voulait pas y songer. Son deuil n'avait jamais vraiment été effectué, elle s'attendait toujours à apercevoir l'agent du NCIS au détour d'un couloir, derrière les épaules de Gibbs, ou dans l'ascensseur. Oui, son cœur dérapaient encore à chaque vision de dos d'une femme pouvant ressembler à Caitlin, sa Caitlin.

Elle avançait inexorablement parmi les blocs de pierre, dans le silence et le noir complet. Seule le bruit de ses pas contre le sol froid était audible. Elle n'avait pas acheté de fleurs, n'avait même rien prévu comme discours. Mais qu'importe, elle se devait d'y aller. Elle devait admettre la réalité. Son allure ralentit au détour d'un tombeau, et ses épaules jusque là si hautes affaissèrent d'un coup. Elle resta immobile un instant. Silencieuse. Le souffle régulier du vent soufflait entre les branches du hêtre avoisinant l'allée.

« _Tu me manques, Kate._ »

Ces mots avaient glissé entre les lèvres tremblantes de la gothique. Elle s'agenouilla près du marbre gelé, y déposa sa main comme pour saisir celle de l'agent décédée. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui dire des millions de choses, mais aucune sonorité n'arrivait à s'échapper de sa gorge nouée. Une pluie fine s'abattait régulièrement, les gouttes se trouvaient étouffées par la densité de l'herbe. Les gouttes ne tarderaient pas à se changer en flocons, c'était palpable.

Abby ne pleurait pas. Sur ses joues, de simples gouttes glacées.


End file.
